The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit having improved integration and less power consumption and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
Various display devices used for multi media devices such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigations, and game consoles are being developed. There is an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) device as one type of such a display device. An OLED device, as a self-luminous display device, has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response speed.
An OLED device includes a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes an organic light emitting diode and a circuit unit for controlling the same. The circuit unit includes at least a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting diode emits light when a voltage greater than a threshold voltage is applied to the organic light emitting layer between the anode and the cathode.